staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Sierpnia 2015
TVP 1 05:30 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:10 Klan - odc. 2752; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Natura w Jedynce - Skorpion. Drapieżca o ośmiu odnóżach (Scorpions. Death on 8 Legs / Skorpione - Tod auf 8 Beinen); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2013); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:25 TELEZAKUPY 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Pogoda poranna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Kulisy Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 09:00 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:00 Ptaki ciernistych krzewów - odc. 9/10 (Thorn Birds, The, ep. 9/10); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1983); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:00 Siła wyższa - odc. 1/13 - Buddyjski grom - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Piotr Fronczewski, Piotr Grabowski, Katarzyna Żak, Anna Dereszowska, Leon Charewicz, Sławomir Pacek, Robert T. Majewski, Krzysztof Dracz, Monika Krzywkowska, Michał Lesień; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Magazyn Rolniczy - Wyroby tradycyjne z wieprzowiny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Tajemnice termitów (Die geheime Welt der Termiten. Termit. - The Inner Sanctum); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Austria (2011); reż.:Wolfgang Thaler; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Nad rozlewiskiem... - odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; reż.:Adek Drabiński; wyk.:Joanna Brodzik, Piotr Grabowski, Małgorzata Braunek, Olga Frycz, Jerzy Schejbal, Anna Czartoryska, Mateusz Janicki, Agnieszka Mandat, Maria Pakulnis, Wojciech Droszczyński; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Indyk na polskim stole - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 2) - odc. 73 (seria II, odc. 25) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 73); serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2011); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Czekamy na Światowe Dni Młodzieży - Kronika odc. 2 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 6. etap: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:40 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 6. etap: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:05 Kolarstwo - NUTELLA Mini Tour de Pologne; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 6. etap: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Kolarstwo - Tour de Pologne - 6. etap: Bukowina Tatrzańska - Bukowina Tatrzańska ( studio ); STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:07 Herbalife Ironman 70.3 Gdynia 2015 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Afryka - za głosem serca - cz. 4 (Afrika - Wohin mein Herz mich trägt, teil. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Niemcy (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:30 Gra dla dwojga (Duplicity) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009); reż.:Tony Gilroy; wyk.:Julia Roberts, Clive Owen, Paul Giamatti, Tom Wilkinson; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:45 Głową w mur - odc. 11 (Against the Wall, ep. 11 Wonder What God's Up To); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:35 Pomiędzy niebem a ziemią (Heaven and Earth); dramat kraj prod.USA, Francja (1993); reż.:Oliver Stone; wyk.:Tommy Lee Jones, Hiep Thi Le, Joan Chen; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:05 Notacje - Tomasz Niewodniczański. Kolekcjoner; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Gra dla dwojga (Duplicity); film sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2009); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:55 Lokatorzy - odc. 156 Szatański plan; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:30 Lokatorzy - odc. 157 Stworzeni dla siebie; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 867; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Panorama ok. godz. 09:00 i Pogoda ok. 09:05; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 10:15 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1293 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 592 - Opiekunki - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:45 Na sygnale - odc. 40 "Ryzyko zawodowe" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Hity kabaretu - (13) - Pan Józek i inne hity Grzegorza Halamy; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:15 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - W drodze do Himba - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Janosik - odc. 4/13 - Porwanie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1136 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 16 "O miłości.." - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 17 "Człowiek uczy się całe życie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Kocham Kino na Dwóch Brzegach (Festiwal Filmu i Sztuki DWA BRZEGI 2015) 3; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:45 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:50 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 1/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:25 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 2/85; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:20 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 144 "Rodzicem być!" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 145 "Tradycyjnie nowoczesne święta" sezon 6 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO/5.1/AD, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Grimm - odc 11/22 (Grimm ep. Tarantella); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:15 Grimm - odc 12/22 (Grimm ep. Last Grimm Standing); serial kraj prod.USA (2011); STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Kapitan Ron (Captain Ron) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (1992); reż.:Thom Ebernhardt; wyk.:Kurt Russell, Martin Short, Benjamin Salisbury, Mary Kay Place; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Kabaretowe wakacje z duchami 3 - 2013. Ducholand reaktywacja (2); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Latający Klub 2, czyli wieczór kabaretowy - (5); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Olsztyn 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 7.08 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Jak to działa - odc. 29 Szyfrowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:30 Informacje poranne; STEREO, 16:9 07:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 7.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Przechodzień codzienny - 18.05 - Wewnętrzny głos /pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 09:05 Głos widza - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:15 Plebania - odc. 221; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:40 Plebania - odc. 222; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 10:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9 10:35 Pogoda - 7.08 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 10:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (110); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Europa z bliska - odc. 31 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:35 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 556; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Dla niesłyszących Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:10 Ja zostaję odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Przechodzień codzienny - 18.05 - Wewnętrzny głos /pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Agrobiznes; STEREO, 16:9 13:25 Plebania - odc. 223; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Plebania - odc. 224; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:20 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:25 Głos widza - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:30 Dzieci morza i wiatru...; film dokumentalny; reż.:Janusz Sidor; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Młodych wilków czas; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Cuba Libre; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2008); reż.:Andrzej Słodkowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:05 Gwiazdy nad Atakamą; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 17:30 Informacje flesz; STEREO, 16:9 17:33 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 17:36 Pogoda fotowoltaiczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:40 OPINIE; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:50 Warmia i Mazury nieznane: Leksykonik - odc. 13; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Talerz smaków - 15/15; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:15 Autofan tv 16/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:30 Informacje - Wyd. główne; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:55 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 18:58 Pogoda fotowoltaiczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Błękitne wakacje - magazyn żeglarski odc. 1; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Legendy regionalne odc. 14 - Na tropie astronoma; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 OPINIE /powt./; STEREO 19:40 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 19:45 MARATON. Festiwal Telewizyjnych Filmów Sportowych: Bieg Rzeźnika; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Puls ziemi - 8/15; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda - 7.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 7.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Informacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:23 Pogoda z Prezenterem; STEREO, 16:9 22:27 Pogoda fotowoltaiczna; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:15 Sprawa dla reportera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:05 Europa z bliska - odc. 31 (Europa z bliska); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2015); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Everyday English odc.257; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:40 Ahora espanol - nauka języka hiszpańskiego - odc. 227; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:55 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 7.08 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:50 Pogoda - 7.08 - 4; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Kto dziś pamięta o Kolumbach; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Naszaarmia.pl - odc. 172; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Głos widza - odc. 47; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:25 Oddychanie historią; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:50 Przechodzień codzienny - 18.05 - Wewnętrzny głos /pakiet 69/; STEREO, 16:9 04:00 Dzieci morza i wiatru...; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:50 Lato nad Wartą; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Jak to działa - odc. 29 Szyfrowanie; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Dzień - Miesiąc - Rok -; STEREO, 16:9 05:55 Konie nad Wartą; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Ja zostaję odc. 14; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:30 Leśnym tropem - odc. 7; cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:50 Podkarpacki szlak kulinarny - Podkarpackie Smaki 7; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych Polsat 5.00 Disco Gramy 6.00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7.45 Trudne sprawy 8.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 9.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 10.45 Dlaczego ja? 11.45 Pielęgniarki 12.45 Trudne sprawy 13.45 Malanowski i Partnerzy 14.45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie 15.50 Wydarzenia, Pogoda 16.20 Interwencja 16.40 Dlaczego ja? 17.40 Trudne sprawy 18.50 Wydarzenia, Sport, Pogoda 19.30 Świat według Kiepskich 20.00 Brzdąc w opałach - komedia familijna, USA, 1994 22.05 Gothika - thriller psychologiczny, USA, 2003 0.25 Łzy diabła - thriller, USA, Kanada, 2010 2.05 Tajemnice losu TVN 5.55 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 6.15 Mango - Telezakupy 8.00 Detektywi - program kryminalny 8.35 Ugotowani 9.35 Kuchenne rewolucje 10.35 Szkoła - serial 11.35 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 12.35 Szpital - program obyczajowy 13.35 W - 11 Wydział Śledczy - program kryminalny 15.00 Szkoła - serial 16.00 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 17.00 Ukryta prawda - program obyczajowy 18.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 19.00 Fakty, Sport, Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 20.00 Harry Potter i zakon Feniksa - film przygodowy, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 22.55 Ocean’s Eleven: Ryzykowna gra - film sensacyjny, USA 2001 1.15 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 2.20 Uwaga! - program interwencyjny 2.35 Sekrety Magii 3.55 Rozmowy w toku - talk show TV Polonia 06:20 Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - Lidzbark 2014 - piosenki Kabaretu Potem - tam i z powrotem; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 06:45 Galicjanie w Apostoles cz. 1; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Mordziaki - Odyseja Mordziaczka odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Warto kochać - odc. 59; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Warto kochać - odc. 60; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Czterdziestolatek - dwadzieścia lat później - odc. 9/15* - Przetarg, czyli jedyne wyjście - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:50 Polonia w Komie - (795) Kargulo - Rumunia; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 2/7 - Łelkam Kowalski - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 M jak miłość - odc. 1133 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Tulipan - odc. 3/6 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Kronika XVII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2015 - (4); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Opole 2009 na bis /4/; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Galicjanie w Apostoles cz. 1; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Michael, Rafał Rykowski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:50 Jak to działa - odc. 71 Budownictwo - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (796) Cypr - rzeźbiarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Międzynarodowy Festiwal Kultury i Muzyki Romów - Ciechocinek 2015 - Jedno jest miejsce dla wszystkich. (1); widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 2/7 - Łelkam Kowalski - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:25 Margolcia i Miś zapraszają dziś - odc. 16 Wędrowali szewcy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygody Kota Filemona - Dziura w płocie, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Kronika XVII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2015 - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:05 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:40 Oczy niebieskie - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1994); reż.:Waldemar Szarek; wyk.:Grzegorz Damięcki, Magdalena Wójcik, Magdalen Zawadzka, Gustaw Holoubek, Sławomir Orzechowski, Janusz Michałowski, Radosław Pazura; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Łamigłówka - Województwo Łódzkie 7; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Mordziaki - Odyseja Mordziaczka odc. 1; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygody Kota Filemona - Dziura w płocie, odc. 18; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Kronika 72. Tour de Pologne; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:33 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 591 - Jeszcze nie czas; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (796) Cypr - rzeźbiarz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Dom niespokojnej starości - odc. 2/7 - Łelkam Kowalski; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:20 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:45 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:40 Kronika XVII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych 2015 - (5); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Muzyka i fale; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych